genoviafandomcom-20200214-history
History of Genovia
The history of Genovia as a nation began in 1743 following the signing on the Treaty of Rhodes, which was signed on July 9th in Pyrus. The early years of Genovia were marked by Absolute Monarchies, war, a failing economy, and poverty. It was not until the 1830s that Genovia would rise to become the nation of great power that it was meant to be. 'The Beginning of Genovia' In 1701, Genovia was officially colonized by England. The first city founded was Roma, which was founded in the State of Hampshire. The first boat carried about 175 passengers to the settlement. Upon arrival to the island, nothing had been touched. It was inhabited by groups of indians. In 1720, King George I ordered the British military to remove the indians from the state of Hampshire. By 1725, more than 25,000 indians were estimated to have been killed in the state of Hampshire alone. By this time, Genovia had expanded to the states of Virginia, Carolina, Matora, Candora, York, the Genovian Territory, and Pyrus. In 1729, King George II learned that Genovia was talking revolution from the Monarchy. He ordered the british military to put down any talks of revolution. For the next decade, Genovia was uneasy with tons of problems and many raids happening daily. In 1739, Joseph Rhodes requested a fomal meeting with the King in London. Within a year, he was in London. The meeting assured a new movement. After a series of meetings, on July 9th, 1743, King George II and Joseph Rhodes signed the Treaty of Rhodes. 'The Kingdom of Genovia' Following the signing of the Treaty of Rhodes, Joseph Rhodes was crowned the offical monarch of Genovia. Rhodes, a native of London, began the House of Rhodes. Joseph I began his leadership by establishing a 35 member parliament to act as the legislative branch of government. Under King Joseph's rein, dozens of taxes were established, slaves were outlawed, and 4 members of parliament were assassinated. Joseph's rein ended on August 28th, 1766. He passed away. The same day, his son, Joseph II, took the throne at the age of 25. Immediately upon taking the throne, he dissolved the parliament and removed 4 of the 26 taxes established by his father. He established the State Farm Agency, which would control all of the farms in Genovia. Dakota, Natora, and Palindom were added to the Kingdom within the next few years. In 1782, Virginia, Carolina, Dakota, Palindom, and Natora withdrew from the Kingdom and fighting began between the two sides. In 1888, after six years of fighting, the Genovian Civil War had ended. The result left King Joseph II dead and the House of Rhodes ended. On October 21st, 1788, King Andrew I of the House of Kenturk, sat on the throne. King Andrew began by bringing back Parliment with 25 members. Following this, two more taxes were removed and the State Farm Agency was ended. Within the next ten years, King Andrew established the Department of Labor, Department of Agriculture, and Department of Health Care and Services. These three departments were designed to help resolve the economic failure of the Kingdom. On June 11th, 1826, King Andrew I died. His son, Andrew II would become King. 'King Andrew II: Rise of Genovia' On June 13th, 1826, Prince Andrew II officially became kIng of Genovia. King Andrew would be perhaps the greatest monarch in Genovian History. King Andrew would begin by dissolving the Parliament on August 5th, 1826. He would also dissolve all govenrmental departments previously established. On Septmeber 9th, 1826, he officially proclaimed an end to all of the Genovian taxes except the Genovian Sales Tax. King Andrew was a strong diplomat who was well versed in Foreign Affairs. On July 19th, 1828, Andrew struck trade deals with both Britain and France. On July 25th, 1828, Andrew went into the National Treasury and bought the rest of the Island from Spain. This last purchase set up the largest farming industry in the world. King Andrew used the new lands to farm dairy and meat. This great usage of land brought the economy of Genovia out of the depths and into the World Scene. King Andrew was also famous for his establishment of the Genovian Military in 1829. The military grew quickly and served as the Royal Police of Genovia. King Andrew would bring back the Parliament on January 3rd, 1831. The Parliament would convene with 95 members, 5 for each of the states. The Genovian Territory, made up of a 93% population of Indian Descent, would not recieve any representation in government as it was not a state. King Andrew II was a very popular king, well-known for his movement towards the American Democracy. In 1833, Genovia had the 5th strongest economy in the world. At this time, Andrew had established the Royal Navy and Airf Force, established official state governments with Heads of States and Parliaments, a Head of Government known as a President, a Presidential Cabinet, and the Department of Treasurey. The power of the Monarchy was at an absolute at this point in history. King Andrew II organized the President as the Speaker of the Parliament. The State Governors were also only members of a State Parliament. The Parliaments had to get passage of legislation from the King. On January 5th, 1850, King Andrew II passed away of a massive heart attack. His son, Prince Andrew would become King Andrew III.